Criminal
by The Gambler's Apprentice
Summary: This is a strong powerful Harry, I'm willing to make Harry have a Harem if their is someone who you particularly want him to be with I will make a poll. As the title says Harry is a criminal a wise guy like Capone only more successful and he will remember to pay his taxes, so I'll make you an offer you can't refuse read my story and review it,or you will be sleeping with the fishes


Criminal

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot to this story, so please don't sue the poor author who already has enough troubles in his life, Thanks. Anyway Harry's speech will not be in quotations but everyone else's will be so there's that hope you don't get confused so please read and review. Oh yeah and don't be an asshole I've had a few people review and tell me that I should just kill myself so that they wouldn't be forced to read anymore of my stories. My only response to them is that it's your choice to read my story if you don't like it don't read and if you think you can give me tips on making my writing better than by all means bestow upon this lowly wordsmith your knowledge and I will use it graciously.

Prologue

My name was Harry James Potter, I was a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I had friends and people who cared about me, but that all changed the summer after my third year. On a peaceful Saturday morning during my summer holidays before my fourth year of school my whole world changed, not just my physical world by my view of the world as well. Unknown to Headmaster Dumbledore I was receiving the Daily Prophet and on that fateful Saturday morning in the paper I saw Dumbledore throw me not only under the bus but he had them back over me a few times with it too. In a blind rage I packed my bags and left my relatives house before they were even awake to notice I was even here so with my trunk under one arm and Hedwig's cage under the other I start walking. As I'm walking down the road on the way to Diagon Alley to get money so I could find somewhere to stay I hear the sound of running footsteps and it sounds like their are multiple people running. I turn around and see a kid around my age sprinting towards me being chased by a man with a gun. The kid doesn't see me until it's too late and he runs into me knocking us both flat on our backs when we both finally come around the man with the gun is upon us and is pointing the gun at the kid whose name I still did not know. The man asked the kid where the money was and said something about the Godfather not being happy with him. I know weird right who would want to be known as the Godfather it's almost as stupid as being known as he who must not be named. Anyway the guy finally notices me and goes to point the gun at me when I realize hey I have a wand and I'm already planning on not going back to Hogwarts so I might as well use it, so with a flick of my wrist and an exclamation of expeliarmus his gun is sent flying in the air the kid makes a quick dive and catches the gun while the man is recovering and reaches for another gun in his waistband the kid aims and pulls the trigger and the man falls over dead, gun in his hand, and his final words on his lips. I turn to the kid and yell what the hell did you do that for, but he completely ignores my question instead going over to search the body. The kid then turns to me and says, " My name is Sawyer, and thanks for the save back there I thought that guy had me for sure." Wait you're an American and why was that guy trying to kill you. "Yes I'm an American I'm from Missouri, but I moved to New York for work, and he was trying to kill me because he works for a rival gang." " Well he works for a Mob that is more like a gang and I work for THE MOB, there's a big difference" Sawyer replied. Wait what do you mean THE MOB and a mob isn't that the same thing. "No it's not the same damn thing are you an idiot, that's like saying a sandwich and a panini are the same thing, God people are so ignorant these days, Sawyer remarked bitterly. " A mob that might as well be a gang has no honor among them they are glorified thugs who get off on hurting people in example that jackass on the ground chasing me and trying to kill me because he thought I was moving in on his territory, THE MOB, or at least the one I'm apart of has rules and guidelines there is honor and loyalty it's more of a family than a gang, you protect your family and do everything possible to make every part of it prosper, that's how we work, Sawyer said proudly. "Now then how the Sam hell did you knock the gun out of the stiffs hand and why in God's name are you holding a stick, queried Sawyer. Uhhh I just knocked it out of his hand by throwing something at him and I was about to throw this stick at him too. "Seriously, you knocked it out of his hand by throwing something at him, because I saw a bright red light come from your direction and it hit him and then the gun went flying," Sawyer asked with a hint of annoyance. Fine you want to know what it was it was magic and it came from the end of this wand that you so smartly called a stick. "Haha no really tell me the truth here how did you knock the gun out of his hand, Sawyer asked with disbelief? I'm serious watch I'll do it again, and with that Harry pointed his wand at Sawyer and cast Expelliarmus at him and with the same result the gun came flying out of his hand. " Alright now that is fucking awesome," Sawyer yelled excitedly. Yeah it is but sadly I'll most likely get my wand snapped soon and not be able to do magic anymore because I used my magic in front of you. "Well if you want help hiding from the police you definitely helped the right guy tonight," Sawyer said confidently. Wait you would be willing to help me, but we just met and you know nothing about me, I could be a homicidal maniac for all you know. "Buddy it would make this easier if you were a homicidal maniac, but considering you didn't kill our buddy the stiff over there I'm guessing you're not so is this all of your stuff," Sawyer questioned? Well it's most of it I was going to stop by the bank and get all of my money, but now I don't know if I can without being arrested. "Well let's get your money and then I'll take you back with me to the states and hook you up with a place to live and a job, who knows with your magic you may even be allowed into the family," Sawyer told Harry enthusiastically.

LINE BREAK

Well Sawyer welcome to Gringott's the only branch of banks in the wizarding world. "This is awesome, and look at those little creatures awwwwww they're so cute with their little weapons, Sawyer said with glee. Whatever you do don't let them hear you call them cute, better yet just let me do all the speaking. "Fine I won't tell the grimlins how cute they look, Sawyer said dejectedly. Hello Master Goblin I would like to make a full withdrawal of all my funds and close all my existing accounts. "What is your name human," the Goblin said snidely. I'm Harry Potter. With that the Goblins eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Lord Potter please don't withdraw all your of your funds from the bank if you do the whole bank will go bankrupt the second you walk out the building," the Goblin begged and pleaded with Harry. What do you mean bankrupt I've only got a very small vault that was meant to pay for my schooling. "Lord Potter you do know that you have a ninety percent share of Gringott's Banks, because of your ancestors you own the bank," the Goblin said with reverence. Uh no I didn't know that. "If you withdraw your share you will end this company, My Lord is there nothing we can do to have you keep your money in our bank," the Goblin begged. I'm moving to America is there anyway you can open a branch where I settle down so I can have access to my money and can you arrange passage to America and my friend Sawyer. "Yes My Lord, of course I can do that for you and we've been trying to move out bank into America, but have been having trouble coming up with the resources," the Goblin said dejectedly. Well I'll fund it if you can get it to America. "Thank you my Lord I will inform Director Ragnok of your backing and will arrange a portkey to send you where you want," the Goblin said happily. After about twenty minutes the Goblin came back with an envelope. Director Ragnok sends his congratulations on your leaving and wishes you good fortune in the future now this envelope will act as a portkey all you have to do is hold on and tell me where you want to go, the Goblin announced happily. "Well we might as well go to my apartment, can you send us to 365 Oysterbay Condominiums in Oysterbay, New York," Sawyer asked with uncertainty. "The portkey is set all you have to do is say Oysterbay and it will send you off, Good bye my Lord I wish you the best of fortune and hope to see you again soon," the young Goblin said sincerely. At the same time Harry and Sawyer reached for the envelope and grasping it they say together simultaneously. OYSTERBAY and they disappear from the room with a new start for Harry and a new best friend for Sawyer, and maybe given the one and only chance that Harry will have to defeat Voldemort in the future.


End file.
